Retrofitting non-digital have proven to be expensive, time consuming and labor intensive. Moreover, simply removing an older non-digital sign and replacing it with a new digital sign has not proven entirely satisfactory either since older installed, non-digital, panels represent substantial capital outlays making it financially difficult, if not impossible, to discard such panels arbitrarily for replacement with digital panels. Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved sign retrofit kit that can be easily and quickly installed on any signage mounting structure, such as a new signage mounting structure or an existing signage mounting structure, whichever the case may be. The new and improved sign retrofit kit should greatly improve displayed information, displaying such advertising information, with improved resolution, contrast and brightness characteristics. Moreover, the retrofit kit should enable the displayed content to be easily and quickly changed or updated, either on-site or remotely, at a lesser cost than updating the content of an older sign. Finally, installation of the kit in the field on any signage mounting structure should not require any special installation equipment and should be able to be accomplished by one or two individuals in a fast and convenient manner.